1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a suction unit.
2. Background
Generally, the suction unit may be provided in a cleaner and be used to suck the air including the dust.
The suction unit may include a suction motor and a motor chamber housing the suction motor. Noise is generated in a process of operating the suction motor. Accordingly, a resonator may be used in order to reduce the noise.
A noise reduction device of a vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-0710232 (registration date Apr. 16, 2007) which is a related art of the present disclosure.
The noise reduction device of related art includes a resonator provided in the outside of the motor chamber. The resonator is provided in the outside of the outer peripheral surface of the motor chamber.
However, according to the related art, the resonator is capable of reducing the noise with a specific frequency, however there is a problem that since the resonator is provided in the outside of the motor chamber, a portion of the air flowing by the suction motor may flow the resonator and then vortex is generated in the inlet side of the resonator and thus the flow noise due to the vortex is increased.